


Lady Natasha's Consort

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Political Alliances, Queen Natasha Romanov, consort tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony was part bodyguard, part counselor, and part kept man to Queen Natasha. Her arranged marriage with Steve wasn’t going to change any of that.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Lady Natasha's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for ladies of marvel bingo: W4-Arranged Marriage

Natasha knew that it was a political marriage, and when she talked to Steve about it, she was relieved that he knew it too. It wouldn't have stopped her from doing what she wanted (with whoever she wanted to do it with), but at least she didn't have to worry about his reactions or sneaking around or anything. Natasha didn't have a taste for secret-keeping anymore, not when it came to her personal life-- the necessary secrets for the good of the country did not count. 

All of this was to say that Tony went everywhere with her: part bodyguard, part counselor, and part kept man. The kept man was the only part people focused on, which made it all the more useful when he had an idea. It was also quite nice that everything she couldn't give voice to, he could. Tony was her consort, as long as she was pleased with him, there wasn't much anyone else could do about him. Even if she didn't adore him, that alone would make his presence worthwhile. 

Tony put on her necklace, then pressed a kiss to the bare skin between neck and shoulder. "You look absolutely regal. Rogers does not stand a chance." 

Natasha smirked, leaning back into him. "We are allies, not enemies meeting on the battlefield." 

"Lucky for him, or he would not stand a chance of living another day. Are you looking forward to your wedding night, Lady Natasha?" Tony teased, meeting her eyes in the mirror. 

"Given that it will be spent in the same manner as last night, I'm sure I will be pleased," she said. There would be no consummation of the wedding besides the official signed treaty between their countries, and her and Steve would be sharing a home, but not a bed. The night following her wedding day would be spent with Tony, as usual. She turned her head and gave Tony a light kiss, careful that it didn't leave lipstick behind. "Let's go greet the dear General." 

"I thought he wasn't getting here for a few more hours," Tony said, following her from the room. 

"That is what is on the official schedule, but Steve has a nasty habit of showing up early and thinking it nice of him." 

"How rude of him." 

"Quite." 

"Well here's hoping he doesn't dress like an absolute buffoon and embarrass you." 

Natasha shot him an indulgent smile. Tony always looked good in his outfits, but there was something eccentric about them. The bright red gloves were part of his energy weapon, so that was easily explained away. But the cut of his clothes? The leather toolbelt he almost always wore even when it had nothing inside it? The almost eye-searing colors that should have clashed but instead made him look brighter? He wasn't exactly the height of fashion, but she would not have him any other way. "Do me a favor, love." 

"Hm?" 

"When you meet Steve, I know you will want to... challenge him in that way you always do." Jabbing remarks just to see where they were, a little prodding to see how they reacted to stress, it was all massively entertaining, but she was hoping they could bypass that this time, for the sake of continuing peace. "I am asking that you keep it to yourself until tomorrow." 

"Just tomorrow?" Tony thought that over. "I can manage one day, I believe." 

"Excellent, thank you." 

As expected, Steve was early. Steve gave a respectful bow to Natasha, then held out his hand to Tony. "Steve Rogers." 

"Tony Stark." 

His hand was warm, and thankfully he didn't try to do the squeezing game-- Tony's promise to Natasha would only get him so far, after all. "I've heard many good things about you." 

"Mostly fabricated, I'm sure," Tony said with a grin. And then he said nothing. Because what he wanted to say was 'Is tall-dark-and-handsome actually your right hand man or is he your lover' but that was straying too close to needling Rogers, which he really was trying not to do. 

Steve blinked at his silence, then blinked some more. "I heard you talked enough for an entire town." 

"Yes, while that is usually quite true, Natasha asked for me to play nice, and until I learn more about you, I'm afraid this is the extent of what I can say while honoring her request." 

"And I thank you for it, Tony," she said. "Steve, why don't you introduce us to your entourage? This must be the Bucky that I've heard so much about." 

Clearly not having expected for her to turn her attention on him, Bucky's eyes went wide. "Uh." He glanced at Steve then back. "I must be. Punk never tells me he's tellin' tales outta school." 

"Perhaps I should rephrase," she said with a laugh that was only forty percent faked. "He has mentioned you countless times, but actual stories and details were not shared. You are... friends from the army?" she guessed, knowing that it was incorrect before it came out of her mouth. 

"We've known each other since we were kids," Steve answered for him, and there was a certain cast to Bucky's features that meant there was definitely more to it than that. "But yes, this is Bucky, he's basically my right arm. And this is Sam and-" he went on to introduce the rest of the people in his traveling party, but Tony wasn't listening anymore. He'd promised to be cordial to Steve this first day, but there had been nothing about Bucky in that conversation. He'd take it easy on him, the poor man probably didn't even know that Natasha and Steve weren't getting together in anything but name, but he was going to get some answers before the day was out. 


End file.
